I Heart You
by Kellie Loves Logan
Summary: Even though Gabriella's mom promised that they would not be transferred until she graduated, they get transfered anyway. Gabriella has to say goodbye to all of her friends and the love of her life..Troy. Rated T just in case...Totally Troyella. COMPLETE!
1. Goodbye

Chapter 1- Goodbye

_Flashback-_

Gabriella was in the car with Troy who was driving her to the airport where she would be taken to her new house, in Pennsylvania. She and Troy had been going strong for two years and they loved each other so much that words couldn't describe. He parked in the parking lot and opened the door for Gabriella. She wiped away a tear hoping that Troy didn't see her tearing up. But he did. He engulfed her into a hug and she started bawling uncontrollably. "S-S-She lied t-to me." She managed to get out. When she first arrived in Albuquerque, she promised that she made her company promise that they wouldn't transfer her until Gabriella gradated. No matter how much Gabriella pleaded to stay with Taylor or to just not move, her mom said no. "Sshhhh, it's ok, it's ok." Troy said trying to comfort her as best as he could. "You know I will always love you." He whispered as he brought her head up and kissed her. Neither of them never wanted it to end.

After she stopped crying, Troy grabbed her bags and put her arm around her waist. Her mom was already in Pennsylvania because she let Gabriella stay for another week with Troy and his parents. So she could say goodbye to all of her friends and spend time with Troy.

_Flashback_

_Without Gabriella knowing, Ben (Troy's dad.) and Anne (Troy's mother.) invited Gabriella's closest friends to throw her a 'goodbye' party. The doorbell rang and there stood Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi, and the whole basketball team. "Ok guys, now remember, Troy is out with her for the morning and afternoon, we need to get everything ready by then." Ben told everyone. They all worked very hard. Everyone did their part. Sharpay's job was to get food. So she and Zeke spent the whole day together before making Gabriella's favorite snacks. Ryan and Kelsi's job was to get decorations and Chad and Taylor's job was to fins music._

_After everything was ready, they saw Troy's car pull up to the house. "They're here!" Sharpay whisper-yelled as she tried her best to run to the backyard in her heels. _

_"Thanks for everything Troy, I really had the best day of my life." Gabriela said as he helped her out of his car. "I'm glad to see you had fun." He said giving her a quick peck on the lips. He unlocked the door to see everyone in the back scrambling to get to their places. He quickly shut the door and turned around to Gabriella. "What's wrong?" she asked him. "Errrr…nothing. I just remembered I forgot my cell in my car." He said. "I'll be right back." He said. He ran to the car and pretended to get his cell phone. He took his time getting back on to the door. "Did you find it?" Gabriela asked. "Yeah." He said. He opened the door and let Gabriella go in first. He closed the door and covered her eyes. She started to giggle. "Troy, what the heck are you doing?" she said. "Keep your eyes closed, I have a surprise for you." He said. He took his hands off of her eyes and led her to his backyard. "Open your eyes." Just as she did she looked around to see all of her friends and Troy's parents in the backyard screaming…"WE'LL MISS YOU!!!" she started to tear up as Troy's mom ran up to her and engulfed her In a hug. "We'll miss you." She whispered to her. "I'll miss you too." She said. Ben and Anne were like family to Gabriella. Ben came u p and hugged her and she said "I'll miss you Mr. Bolton." She said. "Remember, you are always welcome back here." He said. She nodded as she smiled at Troy who put his arm around her. They walked to where all of her friends were. After many, many, MANY hugs and 'I'll miss you's' later they started the party. Troy's basketball team was like brothers to Gabriella. Especially Chad. When she was sitting next to him he whispered…"Any time you need me, I'm only a phone cal laway." He whispered. She gave Chad another hug and she started enjoying herself._

_End Flashback_

Troy and Gabriella walked into the airport and waited about and hour until the dreaded announcement was made.

"Flight 318 New Mexico to Pennsylvania now boarding."

She looked up at Troy and he wrapped her in a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. "Call me as soon as you get there." He said. I will." She replied. Gabriella leaned up and gave hi ma passionate kiss which he returned. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." She said. They parted ways and Gabriella reluctantly got on the plane and found her seat. She wiped away a few tears as the plane took off.


	2. Unpacking, Packing, and Unpacking Again

I sadly don't own HSM.

Chapter 2- Unpacking, Packing, and Unpacking Again.

Gabriella walked off the plane and saw her mother standing there waiting for her. "Hi honey!" she said giving her daughter a hug. "Hi mother." She said bitterly. "Now I know you didn't want to move, but that is no way to treat your mother!" she said. "Sorry." She said not really meaning it. After she got her bags, the rid to her new house was silent. They pulled into the driveway of her new house. It was big and roomy. She got her bags and walked into the house. Her mom was pretty much finished unpacking. She made her way upstairs and chose a room with a window seat where she could read and a balcony that over looked the forest behind her house.

After sitting on her bed not wanting to unpack, she remembered she had to call Troy. She walked out to her balcony and sat down, pulled her knees up to her chest and dialed his number. It rang twice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Troy."

"What's wrong Brie? You sound upset."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. So what's your house like?"

"Well, we are all alone in the middle of nowhere and there is practically a forest in my backyard."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is."

"Troy…"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too Brie."

"Gabriella, come down, I ordered pizza!" Her mom called.

"I need to go, time for dinner." She said.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later?"

"Definitely."

"Ok Brie, love you."

"Love you too."

She hung up and walked down the stairs and sat down at the table.

"Do you like your new room" Sarah (her mom) asked. "Yeah." she said. She was daydreaming about what Troy was doing right now. "You miss hi mdon't you" Sarah asked. Gabriella nodded. She watched her daughter for a while. She hated how she looked so sad and depressed. She decided she needed to send Gabbi back to New Mexico.

After dinner…..

"So you will be able to pick her up at the airport?" she asked Taylor's mother on the other line.

"Absolutely." She said.

After the plans were made Gabbi's mom hung up and walked up to Gabbi's door. She knocked. "Come in." she said. She was sitting on her window seat reading. "Gabbi, start re-packing." She said. Gabriella gave her a questioning look. "Hurry up! Or you are going to miss your plane back!" she said. Gabriella ran full speed across the room and gave her mother a huge hug. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she said. She squealed in excitement and she started re-packing again. "But mom, who am I going t ostay wth?" she asked her mom in the going to the airport. "Taylor." She said. "I don't know how to thank you enough." Gabriella said. "Don't I made you a promise, and I broke it, it's the least I could do." She said. They got to the airport and Gabriella gave her mom one last hug and made her way onto the plane. When she arrived at New Mexico, it was the next day and school had started 2 hours before she got there. "Would you mid taking me to school at the end of the day so I can practice for the musical?" she asked Mrs. McKessie. "No problem." She said.

Mrs. McKessie drove her to school and she quietly shut the doors to the auditorium behind her. She saw Troy and Sharpay practicing. He still wanted to do that show because it was something he enjoyed. Gabriella sat down way in the back. After they performed their number she stood up and started clapping. All she heard at first was a happy scream from Sharpay. Troy turned around and a grin went across his face. He ran down the steps and over to Gabriella and was picked up by Troy and swun round in a circle. As he put her down he kissed her. She loved his kisses, they were filled with love and she always felt protected. No matter where she was. When air was mandatory they broke apart and Gabriella put her arms around Troy's torso and hugged him tightly.

He gave her a questioning look. "I'll tell you later." She said she grabbed his hand and he dropped it but put his arm around her waist instead. They walked back up on stage and Gabriella ran to Sharpay and gav her a hug. "How?" she asked. "I'll tell everyone later when we go out for pizza, my treat." She said and smiled at her. "Glad to see you back Miss Montez." Mrs. Darbus said. "Now hurry, we need to practice 'Breaking Free'!" she said. Kelsi came in and sat at the piano thinking Sharpay was going to sing. She stopped playing and turned aroundslowly after the first verse. "OH MY GOSH!" she yelled happily as she lept up and gave Gabriella a huge hug.

They finally got back to the song and did it flawlessly. "Tomorrow, no practice! But I will expect you to be ready for hard work on Wednesday!" Mrs. Darbus said after leaving. Gabriella's phone rang…..

"Hello?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were back!?!?!" screamed a very happy Taylor.

"Oh, wait, Chad wants to talk to you."

"Hey Gabster!"

"Hey Chad! I missed you the whole half a day I was gone!" she said.

"Listen, can you cal leveryone up and tell them to meet at Palermo's pizz?" she asked.

"No problem."

"Bye Chad!"

"Bye Gaby!"

She hung up.

"I hope Taylor doesn't mind me living with her." She said to Troy as he drover her to Taylor's. "This is Taylor we're talking about. She's the one who offered for you to live with her In the first place." He said. "You right. I knew I kept you for a reason!" she said. "And that reason is…" "Because you always know how to make me feel good." She said laughing. He dropped her off. "I'll see you in a bit Tryo!" she said. He gave her a peck on the lips and hugged her. "I'm glad you're back." He said. "Me too." She answered as she took out a key and unlocked the door. Chad came bounding up to her before she even walked in and picked her up in a friendly hug. "I missed you too Chad." She said as she saw Troy laughing in his car as he pulled out.

Taylor was the next to come out. "Hey Gabs!" she said. Gabriella gave her a big hug. "Hey, let's go get ready for later!" she said. They were smiling as they walked upstairs and Chad walked up with them and he plopped down on Taylor's bed. "Men are useless." She said. "Ouch!!!" Chad yelled pretending to be hurt. Taylor and Gabbi laughed. Taylor began to help Gabbi unpack as her mom came up. "Chad, can I use your help?" Taylor's mo masked. "Yeah, sure." He said. He helped her move Gabbi's new bed into Taylor's room. Chad threw Gabriella over his shoulder and dropped her on the bed. "Comfy?" he asked. She grabbed his basketball and threw it to Taylor. They played keep away from Chad until they were too tired. Once he got his ball back, he ran out of the room hugging it. "If you aren't nice to Larry the baskeball, then we will be waiting downstairs!" he yelled. Taylor and Gabriella giggled. They continued unpacking Gabbi's things and talked about random things.


	3. Sharlene

**I do not own High School Musical. All I own is the plot and original characters.**

Chapter 3 – Mysterious Stalker…

Gabriella changed into, what she called, super comfy clothes. She dressed in a light pink venire **(A/N: Venire is a velvet like material.)** track suit. Her and Taylor slipped on flip flops and Gabriella put her hair up in a high pony tail and put a little lip gloss on. Taylor and her waked down the stairs quietly and found Chad sleeping on the couch. Gabbi tapped Taylor on the shoulder. "Should we make Chad look oh so pretty for tonight?" she asked Taylor. An evil grin went across Taylor's face and they ran up stairs to Taylor's room and grabbed a whole bunch of make up. They went back down staris. They put lip stick on him and eye shadow. Mascara and blush. They looked at each other and giggled. Gabriella's phone started to ring She an out of the room to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, it's Troy."

"Listen, are you guys ready?"

"Mmhmmmm." She said smiling

"I'll come and pick you guys up then ok, perfect!"

She ran back to Taylor. Troy's coming. About 15 minutes later a doorbell rang and Chad woke up. "I'll get it, it's probably Troy." He jumped up and got the door. He opened it to see Troy. 5 seconds later Troy was laughing his ass off. "What?!" Chad asked. The girls walked ownstairs and Gabbi gave Troy a peck on the lips and turned around to see Chad and started laughing. "Chad, Idon't think that's quite your color." Taylor said. He gave them a puzzled look and ran to the batheroom. They heard a scream. Gabbi almost fell from laughter but Troy caught her.

"I'm never sleeping here EVER again!" he yelled. "Well just remember not to leave Larry here." Gabbi said. "Who's Larry?" Troy asked. "Apparently, Chad's basketball." She said smiling. Troy just stared at Chad who was wiping the make up off of his face. "Are you done?!" Taylor asked Chad who was still in the bathroom wiping off the make-up. "NO!" he yelled. Troy and Gabbi sat down on the couch. "They act like an old married couple don't you think?" she asked Troy. "Yea, they bicker and moan. Pretty entertaining." He said. She giggled and put her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her holding her tightly.

Chad finally came out. "Thank god!" Taylor said. Gabbi laughed. Chad walked out to where Troy and Gabbi was. After Taylor was finished they started walking to the pizza place. Everyone else was there already. "Ella!" Ryan yelled as he engulfed her I na friendly hug. "Uh….R..Ry…Rya…Can't…breathe…h…ere." she managed to get out. "Oh, sorry." He said smiling. "I missed you guys so much!" she said they took a seat at a booth in the resataunt and got their pizza. "So why did you come back?" asked Kelsi. "Well, I was really sad and depressed about leaving you guys behind. And my mom saw how pitiful I looked and called TayTay's mom up and made arrangements for me to live with Tay." She said. "She thought that since she broke a promise, that it was the lease she could do." She added.

"Let me tell you, the musical wouldn't have been the same without you." Sharpay said as Ryan agreed. "Troy didn't have the same voice when he wasn't singing with you." Kelsi said. "I mean, it was his but it was empty." Kelsi said. "Uhhhh, thanks?" Troy said, everyone chuckled. "I'll be right back." She said. Where are you going?" asked Troy. "Bathroom." She said before walking down the hallway. When she stepped into the bathroom someone covered her mouth. She didn't know who because they had their face covered up. "You little slut. You think Troy actually likes you? Well, guess again. You don't deserve him you little whore. If you don't break up with him by tomorrow, I'll make sure you don't live to kiss him again. Get it? Got it? Good." She person kicked her in the stomach and threw her against the wall as she yelped in pain.

"Did you hear that?" Sharpay said. "It sounded like it came from the bathroom." Taylor said. "Sharpay come on, we'll go look." They walked into the bathroom to find Gabbi on the ground barely breathing. Taylor ran back out. "Someone call and ambulance! It's Gabbi!" she yelled. Troy, Chad, and Ryan all ran into the bathroom. Tory ran to Gabbi and looked at her. "Gabbi, you have to stay awake ok? Just stay awake. It's Troy." He said.

The ambulance took her to the hospital. Troy rode with her. They got her in the hospital and the doctor looked her over. He walked out. "Who is here for Gabriella Montez?" he sked. Troy, Chad, Ryan, and three tear filled girls Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay stood up. "It looks as if someone has beat her up pretty good. She has bruises and cuts all over. She's pretty traumatized. She's awake and responding well. You guys can go in and see her now." He said. "Thank you." Troy said before running to her room. He opened the door and walked in slowly. He saw her there eyesopen. She looked pale, like she had seen a ghost. "Troy?" she said. He walked over to the side of the bed and took one of her hands. He kissed her on her forehead. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked her. She nodded slowly scared to tell anyone. Just then Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Sharpay, and Kelsi walked in. "Hey Gabsters." Chad said. "Hi guys." She said quietly. She was exhausted and very sore. Sharpay stood back scared she was oing to hurt Gabbi if she touched her. "Comehere Shar." She said patting the space beside her. Sharpay shook her head no. "I don't want to touch anything and make it worse." She said. "Shar, it would make me feel better if you came over here and gave me a hug." She said. Sharpay walked over and sat next to Gabbi on the bed. Troy stroked Gabbi's hand with his thumb.

"What happened?" Chad asked sitting down in a chair. She looked around at all of the worried faces. She took a deep breath. "I walked into the bathroom and someone, I don't know who, covered my mouth. They called me horrible names and said that if I d-didn't b-b-break up w-with T-Troy they would h-h-urt me." She said before crying softly. Troy wrapped his arms tightly around Gabbi. "I won't let anyone touch you. Nobody." He whispered to her. She cried into her chest. Sharpay rubbed her back reassuringly. "None of us will, right guys?" They all nodded and Sharpay got up. "Since we are all staying here tonight, nyone hungry?" she asked them. They all nodded. All of them except Troy and Chad left. Chad took a seat closer to Gabi as she sat back up in the bed. "Do you know what this person looked like?" Chad asked. She shook her head no. "All I know is that it was a girl." She said. Chad rubbed her back gently as she calmed down a little. "You know you're a sister to me, and anybody who lays a finger on you, will have to deal with me. Go it?" he said. She nodded and smiled. She actually felt safe. None of them left the room the night, they all slept in chairs and Troy was on the bed with Gabbi. "I'll keep you safe." He whispered. He felt her nod against his chest.

Gabriella was having a nightmare. She was being tossed around and beatup. Then she saw what looked to be the girl in the bathroom. She woke up with tears running down her face. She snuggled up to Troy more and felt him stir. "Are you ok Brie?" he asked looking into her eyes. She looked into his blue ones and couldn't help but feel that he cared a lot for her. "I thin kso." She said. "But I'm scared to go to school." She said closing her eyes. "You don't have to go if you don't want to." Troy said. "But I will be alone if I don't." she said. "I'm going." She said. Chad woke up early enough to hear hr talking about school. "Listen, I'm sure that if we talk to the principal or someone, they will let Troy or someone from the basketball team stay with you all day." Chad said. Gabbi jumped a little not knowing he was awake. "You would do that?" she asked Chad. "Anything for my little sister." He said. She smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you." She whispered. "You welcome." He answered. Once she was checked out Troy and Chad dropped Taylor, Gabbi, Kelsi, and Sharpay off at Taylor's so they could help Gabbi, who was a little weak, get ready for school. Sharpay and Kelsi borrowed some clothes from Taylor and Gabbi to go to school. Taylor's mom drove them to school and when Gabbi walked in she felt so many eyes on her. She walked with a limpbecause she hurt her ankle, but didn't sprain it. She saw Chad and Troy in the office with the principal. She thanked Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor for their help and limped over to the office. She knocked on the door and Cad came over and opened it for her.

Gabriella, I understand you need someone you know and trust with you today and I completely understand. Troy, you can spend the day helping Gabriella out a needed. I will send an e-mail out to all of your teachers excusing you from your classes." The principal said. "Thank you." Troy said. He helped Gabbi out of the chair and walked to her locker with her. "So, I'm all your today." He said with a smile. She looked him in the eye and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you. Wow, I think I have been using that phrase a lot." She said. "I need to start actually doing things." She added. Troy grabbed her hand. She was walking down the hall when she got a cold look from one of the cheerleaders. Her blood ran cold and she stopped in her tracks. "Gabbi, what's wrong? You ok?" he asked her. She nodded, but he wasn't quite convinced. "You look pale, are you sure you're ok" he asked her. Sharpay walked down the hallway and saw what happened. "Hey Gabs, you ok?" she asked her. She looked in the direction that Gabbi was looking a few seconds before. "Of course." Sharpay said quietly. "What?" Gabbi asked walking again. "Come here." She said. She pulled them backstage and started to explain. "Gabs, I think I know who did what they did to you in the bathroom." She said. "I think it was Sharlene. She has _always_ been after Troy and has tried to break up _every_ girl that dated him." She said. She looked at Troy who had a worried expression on her face. "But remember Troy, we can't let Sharlene have any hint that w think it's her." She said. I act like I'm friends with her, I can see if I can get something out of her." She said. "No, don't." Gabbi said. "She might literally kill me if she thinks we are o nto something. I mean, I was supposed to break up with Troy today. And if I don't she'll…." She got interrupted.

"SHE'LL WHAT?!" Gabbi knew that frightening voice all to well now. It was…….

**Oooooh, lol, who do you think it is? Well, you guys are just going to have to hang tight 'till tomorrow, because I wrote three chapters today and I'm BEAT! Lol…R&R!!!! Thanks!!!!**


	4. The Night Of Her Life

Chapter 4- Sharlene (cont.) and A Happy Ending

_Summary: "SHE'LL WHAT?!" Gabbi knew that frightening voice all to well now. It was……._

Gabbi slowly turned around and backed up into Troy for support. He took her hand and squeezed letting her know he was there for her. Sharpay spoke up. "Oh, girl…...we weren't talking about you! We were talking about some other girl. You know I wouldn't talk about you that way!" she covered up hoping she didn't just make things worse. Sharlene let out a dramatic sigh of anger and shot Gabbi a cold look. Gabbi turned around into Troy's chest just staring at his shirt. Sharlene left and started talking to her cheerleader friends like nothing just happened.

"She knows I told you guys, and she wants to do something about it." She said barely over a whisper. "I have connections. I can maybe get details at lunch." Sharpay said rubbing Gabbi's back. The bell rang. Troy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close. "Hey, what do you say, after school we can hang out, just you and me." He said. "I'd like that." She said with a smile. "Come on, let's go to homeroom." He said. They walked to Mrs. Darbus' room and took their seats.

Kelsi ad Ryan took seats next to Troy and Gabbi. "How you doing?" Ryan asked her. "I'm ok." She said. "Remember, we are all here for you." Kelsi said. Ryan and Troy nodded. The day slowly went on, Everyone but Sharpay, who was trying to see if she could get anything out of Sharlene at lunch, ate lunch outside since it was nice out. Chad broke the silence. "I heard that you ran into a certain someone today." He said. "Yeah, I'm not completely sure if it was her though." Gabbi said as she leaned back against Troy. She was sitting between his legs and he had his arms around her waist. This made her feel safe and happy. "Let's talk about something happy." Ryan piped up. "Thank you." Gabbi said with a sigh of relief that she didn't have to keep talking about Sharlene.

The guys, even Ryan, were getting caught up in a conversation about the upcoming basketball game while the girls were talking about going shopping that weekend. "GUYS! GUYS!!!" they all heard a familiar voice. "What's wrong Shar?" Taylor asked. "I got some information." She said. "It's _not_ you know who!" she said. "Well, then do you know who it is?" Kelsi asked as the guys turned their attention to the girls. "No. That's all I found out other than it's could be someone from another district." She said. "I knew she wouldn't sink _that_ low to get Troy." She said. "Well then why was she treating me like she was the one who did it?" Gabi asked leaning back against Troy again. "She was helping." She said. The bell rang. "Thanks for your help Shar." Gabbi said giving her friend a hug. "Anything for any of my friends." She said.

They got through the rest of the day a little less stressful. Troy stayed with Gabbi all day because she was sore and still had bruises, which seemed to just get bigger and bigger, all over so he helped her carry her books and what not. "Troy, I don't think you really need to be carrying my books around, I can at least do something." She said. "No, I don't mind, besides it got me out of classes all day." He said with a smirk. Gabbi and Troy walked to Troy's locker so he could get his things and then to Gabbi's. Troy has basketball practice, and Gabbi wanted to stay and watch. "Coach Bolton, so you mind if I stay and watch?" she asked Troy's dad. "Not at all, but if I see Troy getting distracted…" he said trailing off. "I know, I know, go sit outside the gym." She said. They both laughed. "I think he has learned his lesson by now though." She said. She took a seat on the bleachers and she saw Taylor come in. "Hey Tay!" she said as Taylor sat next to her. "I called my mom, she said that I could stay with you. She can pick us up after practice, besides, I wanted to watch Chad." She said.

Gabbi and Taylor started talking about random things as they watched the guys practice. "What's the Scholastic Decathlon practice schedule this week?" Gabbi asked. "After school Thursday, and Friday, and if you wanted to come over to my house on Saturday, we can work then." She said. "Uh, Tay, I kind of live with you now." Gabbi said. "Oh yeah, I forgot." She said. "I think all that time you have been spending with Chad has gotten to your head." Gabbi said. They laughed.

After basketball practice was over Gabbi and Troy said that they would see each other later and Taylor and Chad said goodbye. Taylor's mom picked them up and brought them back to Taylor's house. Gabbi was afraid to call it home too soon. They walked up to their room and started on their homework. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Taylor called. Taylor's mom walked in. "Hi girls, do you want to order Chinese?" she asked. "YES!" Taylor said excitedly. "I LOVE Chinese." She added. "Here's the menu, you guys can choose and order." She said. "Thank you Mrs. McKessie." Gabbi said. "Call me Mary." She said. "Then, thank you Mary." She said. "No problem." Mary answered. Gabbi and Taylor ordered dinner and ate it quickly. Gabbi's cella phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe."

"Hey handsome."

"Listen, can you go out tonight?"

"Yeah, I just need to change, why?"

"I'm going to take you out tonight."

"Oh, where?!"

""You'll see."

"Fine."

"I'm leavin now, does that give you enough time?"

"Yeah plenty, do I need to dress up?"

"No, just casual."

"Ok, see you in a bit, love you."

"Love you too Ella."

"Bye.

"See ya."

Taylor, I need to go get ready, Troy and I are going out." Gabbi said. "Ok, have fun!" she said with a mouthful of food. Gabbi giggled. She went and changed into a pair of jeans, a pink Hollister shirt, and pink flats. She grabbed her bag and the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" she yelled running down the stairs. She opened the door. Lone and behold it was Troy. "Hey." He said giving her a kiss. "Hey Taylor." He said. "Hi Troy." He turned back to Gabbi. "Ready?" She nodded. "Taylor, I'll be home by twelve ok?"

"Sounds good to me! Have fun!" Taylor said. "Ok bye Tay." Troy helped her into his car and got in the other side and pulled out. "So Troy where are we going?" she asked. "Well there is a new karaoke place that just opened up." He said. "How did you know about it?" she asked curiously. "Well, it's kinda Sharpay's." he said. He had a plan that he was going to sing _to _Gabbi not _with _her.

They arrived at the club and saw Sharpay. "Hey Gabbi!" Sharpay said. "Hi Sharpay." "Well, I'll just leave you two alone so you just be with each other." She said. "She knew all about Troy's plan. They sat down and watched some people perform. "Next up is a very good friend of mine. Troy Bolton!" Gabbi turned to him stunned as he walked on stage. "Hey everyone. I'd like to sing this song for a very special girl." He said looking at her as she smiled.

**"You're Everything"**

**As long as you're who I'm with  
Praise you with my dying breath  
Pull my heart out of my chest  
God, I'd do anything.**

The crowd started clapping.****

I'll open every car door,  
I won't go out any more  
I'll even eat off the floor  
God, I'd do anything at all

I'll be there to catch you right when you fall  
I'll be there as long as you tell me when  
I'll be there until eternity ends  
You know why, 'cause you're worth everything

And side by side forever, we'll be together  
It keeps getting better, through the desert, now  
I'll laugh in the face of danger, I'll be your lone ranger  
And you'll be my angel, as we wave goodbye  
And ride into the sunset, some things we ain't done yet  
And prove to the world our love will never die at all

Gabbi sat there smiling her biggest smile. Meanwhile Sharpay, being as dramatic as she is, was tearing up with happy tears.****

I'd stick my hand in the flames  
Subject myself to the pain  
I'd even sleep in the rain  
God, I'd do anything

I'd cross the desert for you  
Let you beat me black and blue  
Spray paint your name on the moon  
God I'd do anything at all

I'll be there to catch you right when you fall  
I'll be there as long as you tell me when  
I'll be there until eternity ends  
You know why, 'cause you're worth everything

And side by side forever, we'll be together  
It keeps getting better, through the desert, now  
I'll laugh in the face of danger, I'll be your lone ranger  
And you'll be my angel, as we wave goodbye

And ride into the sunset  
Some things we ain't done yet  
And prove to the world our love will never die at all  
Yeah, I'd do anything at all  
You know why, 'cause you're worth everything

I'd do things you won't believe  
Get you a ring if you need  
Get down right here on one knee  
God I'd do anything

You know why, you know why  
'Cause you're worth everything

And side by side for ever  
We'll be together  
It keeps getting better, through the desert now  
I'll laugh in the face of danger, I'll be your lone ranger  
And you'll be my angel, as we wave goodbye  
And ride into the sunset, some things we ain't done yet  
And prove to the world our love won't ever die at all  
I'll be your lone ranger, I hope you never die at all  
And you'll be my angel

Cause I'll do anything at all  
I'll do anything at all  
Yeah, I'll do anything at all

You know why, 'cause you're worth everything

After he was finished he walked off stage and there was a ground rumbling applause. He walked over to Gabi who was giving a standing ovation and he wrapped his arm around her in a hug and she leaned up and gave him a kiss and he deepened it. They broke apart. "I love you." She said giving him another peck on the lips. "I love you too." He answered as he kissed her one last time. They sat down and enjoyed the rest of the night together. It was 11:30 PM and the club was starting to close. "Troy I need to get home." She said. He nodded and he stood up and offered his hand and she gratefully took it and walked out with him to his car. They got in and drove to where her new 'home' was. Taylor's house. Before Troy could get out Gabbi leaned across to his seat and kissed him. He returned the kiss and she deepened it. It turned into a make-out session.

Air was beyond mandatory as they broke apart. Troy and Gabbi got out of the car and started walking to the door. "Troy, I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me. You have done so much and I don't know how I can ever repay you." She said looking into his crystal blue eyes. Every time she looked in his eyes they seemed to just get bluer and bluer. "I enjoy doing all the things I do for because it just brings us closer." He said. Gabbi blushed a little. Troy chuckled. He leaned down and gave her a good night kiss. Dhe yawned. "Getting bored?" he asked smiling. She giggled and nodded. "Then go to bed. Don't forget, we have musical practice tomorrow, if you are up for it that is." He said. "I'm always up for it." She answered. They shared one more kiss and Gabbi unlocked the door and went into the house she walked into her room daydreaming about how her night was. She loved her life. "There is no way it could any better" she thought. When she walked into their room the light turned on. "Come on girl! Spill!" Taylor exclaimed. Gabbi changed and told Taylor all about her night with Troy. "Awwww! That's so sweet!" she said. Gabbi yawned as Taylor kept talking about things. Gabbi ended up falling asleep while Taylor continued talking.


	5. Nervous

**Summary of what has happened so far- Gabriella's mom broke a promise that they wouldn't move again until she gradated. Well, her mom broke that promise. But her mom felt bad and sent Gabbi back to live with Taylor. They went out for dinner that night so Gabbi could explain to all of her friends how her mom sent her back. Gabbi got up to use the bathroom and girl threatened her that if she didn't break up with Troy that she would severely hurt Gabbi, well the girl beat Gabbi up pretty bad and in the hospital Gabbi reluctantly explained what happened and her friends are now protecting her from what might happen. She did not break up with Troy and now it's the second day she is going back to school after she has been in the hospital and Gabbi is nervous……**

Chapter 5- Nervous

Gabbi woke up to Taylor shaking her and yelling her name and to get up. Her eyes shot open and saw Taylor. "Geez, can't you be a little more nice when you wake me up, I still hurt ya know!" Gabbi said grumpily waking up and sitting up. "Sorry but yo uwouldn't wake up!" Taylor exclaimed. "Now hurry up befor ewe miss the bus!" Taylor said. "Okay Okay, I'm coming!" Gabbi said. She got up, too ka shower and got dressed. She dressed in a plain hite tank top and Abercrombie capris. She didn't like it when girls got all dolled up for a simple day at school. So she always dressed simple for school. She put on some pink lip gloss and walked donw for breakfast. She got a bowl of cereal with Taylor and talked about eh up coming day.

"I have musical rehersal, so I won't be back here until somewhere around 5ish." She said. "Ok, I'll tell my mom that when I get home. Taylor's mom works early so she was never home when they got up. They slipped on flip flops and walked to the bus stop where they met up with Kelsi like every other morning. "Hey Kels!" Gabbi said sitting next to her on the bench. "Hey Gabs..Tay. Listen, Gabbi I changed some lyrics in a song you have to sing, what do you think?" she asked as she handed Gabbi the lyrics. Gabbi took a good look at them while she hummed the music. "Not that they weren't great before but they're awesome!" she said handing them back to her. "Can I readthem?" Taylor asked. "Yeah sure." Kelsi said as she handed them to Taylor to read. "These are by far the best lyrics I have ever read!" Taylor said. "Thanks!" Kelsi said as she too kthe paper back. The bus pulled up. "Oh, the bus is here, come on!" Gabbi said as they started walking onto the bus. They walked to the back of the bus where there was a slightly bigger seat than the rest. Just enough room for all three of them to sit together. The bus started driving towards the next stop which was Troy, Chad, and Jason's.

The bus stopped and they got on and walked to the back of the bus where the girls were. "Hey guys!" The girls said in unison as they giggled. Troy gave Gabbi a peck on the cheek before he sat down in the seat in front of them. Chad did that same to Taylor and Jason did the same to Kelsi. They talked about the day ahead while the bus pulled up in front of the school. Everyone walked into school, went to their lockers and walked to homeroom. Gabbi stopped Troy. "What's wrong?" he asked as he felt her hand on his holding him back. "Whoever that girl was said that if I didn't break up with you yesterday that she would hurt me." She whispered. "Nobody is going to hurt you Gabbi, I'm sure all of the teachers have been told about it. I'm pretty sure my dad has because he asked how you were doing and I didn't even tell him anything." Troy said reassuringly. "And if you ever feel uncomfortable just come find me, ok?" he asked her. She nodded as he pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. He felt her relax a little in his arms. They walked into homeroom. "And don't for get, there is at least like one or two of us in all of your classes." Sharpay said as Gabbi explained to them. "Feel free to write notes or whatever." Kelsi said. Gabbi, even though she knew all of her friends would be there, felt very nervous about the day to come.

**Yes, I know, it's short, but my last two chapters have been longer than 4 pages. So they will not all be this short. Please tell me if you like it or not! Ok, thanks to all of you who have reviewed!!!**

**InsomniaticZealousStarCrater**

**HSMLUVER218**

**HSMandChelseaFCfan**

**RushOfYou**

**LilByers-EfronBabe**

**FreedomGundam**


	6. Notes

**Thanks for everyone who have reviewed!!! I will try my best to quadrouple check spelling and everything!!! Lol! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!**

Chapter 6- School Day

When the bell rang for first period, Gabbi groaned. She walked out to the hallway with Troy. "I'll see you at lunch Brie." He said giving her a quick peck on her cheek. "Ok, bye Troy!" she said before meeting up with Chad and Kelsi who were in her next class. "I hope this day goes by faster than it is." She said. They chuckled and entered art class. This was one of Gabbi and Kelsi's favorite classes. Chad however, well, he flunked it _every _year. They were working with clay when all of a sudden Chad yelled…."DONE!" Gabbi and Kelsi looked at his 'masterpiece' and giggled. "What is it?" Gabbi asked holding back hysterical laughter. "It's a basket ball!" he said as he looked at the round piece of clay. The art teacher walked by. "Chad, you are going to have to put forth a bigger effort than that." He sighed and whacked his 'basketball' with his fist. Gabbi and Kelsi burst out in laughter. Chad gave them a dirty look and they quickly shut up but had smirks.

The end of first period as near so they started cleaning up. Kelsi and Gabbi already had their pieces fired so they were putting underglazes on their art projects. Kelsi's was a musical note and Gabi's was a collage of all the things she loved. There was a music note, a basketball (meaning Troy), a flower (for nature), and a book. Gabbi went to grab the small container of underglaze but she knocked it over and it spilled all over Chad's hand. "Oops." She said. "Oops is right." He said flicking some at her. Kelsi flicked some at Chad and by the time the bell rang they were covered with it. On to second period. Her next class she had with Sharpay and Brian (a friend of Troy's.) She met up with them where they always did and walked to history. "What happened to you?" Brian asked. "Kelsi, Chad and I started flicking glaze at each other in art class." She answered. "Okaaaaaaaay." Sharpay said. Gabbi just giggled and walked into history class. This was her least favorite class so she just spent the time reading ahead in her history book. Before she knew it the bell rang signaling third period.

Third period was French and she had it with Taylor. "Hey Tay!" she said walking up beside Taylor. "Hey Gabs!" They walked to French class and took their seats which were next to each other. In the middle of class Taylor passed her a note. She opened it slowly so the teacher wouldn't hear it.

_Gabs, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping later, just you me and Sharpay. Are you free later?_

_TayTay_

Gabbi took her pen and answered. She folded it back up and threw it to Taylor.

_Sounds fun, can't wait!_

_The Gabsters_

The bell rang and she said goodbye to Taylor. She had her next class with Troy and some of the player from the basketball team. She crept up behind Troy and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he jumped. "Scared ya?" she asked grinning ear to ear. "Yes." He said smiling his signature smile. She gave him a quick peck on the lips as his friends made kissing noises. Gabbi rolled her eyes as Troy put his arm around her waist and started walking towards English. They walked in and took their seats. She was in front of Troy and on either side of her was Ben and Kevin, Troy's friends from basketball. Her stomach was growling and Troy must have heard it. "Hungry?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "Thank god the next class is lunch, I rock in that class." Kevin said. Gabbi, Troy, and Ben just stared at him. "What?!" he said. Gabi shook her head at how stupid he was sometimes. The teacher started teaching the class, English was Gabbi's specialty. She loved poems and reading. She always aced this class. It just came naturally to her. Next to Science and Math, it was her favorite class. She loved to teacher too. Mrs. Smith. She was awesome. The bell rang and that meant it was lunch time. Gabbi walked to her locker and put her books in it and grabbed her purse. She walked to Troy's locker and waited for him.

They walked to lunch; she bought her lunch and sat down at their usual table. Gabbi quickly ate her lunch. He was starving. She looked over at Chad's tray which was still practically full. "Chad what's wrong? You're not eating." She said. "I'm just not that hungry." He said as everyone at the table stared at him. Taylor held her hand up to his forehead. "Are you sure you're not sick, you usually finish off everyone else's food." She said. He just rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I'm really nervous about the basketball championship next week." He said. "I snuck over and watched them practice yesterday. They are _really, _and I mean _really _good." He said. "No worries, because with Troy on the team we're bound to win!" Brian exclaimed. Everyone nodded. "Don't worry about it, you guys will win for sure." She said. Troy looked over at Gabbi and smiled. He just noticed all the glaze on her. "What happened?" he asked her. "Huh?" she asked. "Why is there paint all over you?" he asked. "Oh, well Kelsi, Chad, and I got into a glaze fight in art class." She said giggling a little. The day was going a lot better than she expected.

Lunch was over and Troy and Gabbi were walking to Gabbi's locker when Sharpay came running up to them. "I KNOW WHO IT WAS!!!!!" she yelled after them. Gabbi smiled and almost laughed at the sight of Sharpay attempting to run in stilettos. "What are you talking about?" Gabbi asked. She was having such a good day she forgot about the other night. "I know ho it was in bathroom." She said trying to catch her breath. "Well, who was it then?" Troy asked a little impatient. "It was a girl named Skye at West High." She said. "I didn't get the last name. I was eavesdropping over a conversation Sharlene was having with one of her friends." She added. "Damnit!" Troy said. "What's wrong Troy?" Gabbi asked. "I broke up with her and she never gave up on flirting with me." He said. "I have been trying my hardest to avoid her, but I'm going to see her at the championship next week." He said. "Because she's cheering for the basketball team." He added. "She's not going to get away with anything while I'm there. Said a now very angry Sharpay. "Shar, please calm down." Said a now sort of nervous Gabbi. "We need to figure out if or what she's going to try to do." She said. "Sharpay, do you think you could find out more?" Gabbi asked her. "I'll do anything you need me to." She said. "Thanks Shar. Oh, I almost forgot, Tay and I are going shopping later; we can help you think of a plan of how to figure out more stuff while we are shopping. Sound good?" she asked her Sharpay nodded. "I'll see you guys later." She said as she walked off to her locker. Troy chuckled as they were walking to his locker. "What?" Gabbi asked smirking. "we have a situation here where you may get hurt and the last thing you want to say is that you are going shopping later." He said looking at her. Gabbi rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeah well….what are going to do about it" she asked smirking. 'I'm going to do this." He said as he started chasing her down the somewhat empty hallway and he caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around in a circle. She turned around in his harms and planted a kiss on his lips. He smiled and they walked to his locker and headed off to their next class, which was drama.

Since they were in the musical, every drama class they went to the auditorium with Kelsi to practice. They spent the whole period perfecting 'Breaking Free'. They did it perfectly. Kelsi gave Gabbi the new lyrics to the song. She sang it over and over until the bell rang. Gabbi folded up the lyrics she could keep and put them in her purse so that she could practice at home. She had three classes left then they were going home. She gave Troy a hug before meeting Chad and Taylor who were in her next class. She had Math next and loved it. She took lots and lots of notes and got her homework finished in class. Then she wrote a note to Taylor.

_TayTay, I talked to Shar, she's up for shopping, we have stuff we need to talk to you about. I'll tell you about it when I get home, then we will talk about it with Shar at the mall! I'm so excited!_

_The Gabsters_

She gave the note to Chad o pass to Taylor. Before passing it to Taylor he read it. Then he passed it to Taylor. She answered.

_If it's something bad, let me know after class, but if it's good I can wait. I just don't want you getting hurt Gabs._

_TayTay_

She passed it back to Chad to pass back to Gabbi when he decided to write back too.

_Gabbi, none of us want you to get hurt, please tell me after class. And does Troy know about this_

_Fluffy_

Gabbi read both responses and turned to Chad and nodded yes. "I'll talk to him later then." He whispered. They got back to their work. The bell rang and then Gabbi met up with Ryan and Kevin again for Science. "Guys go ahead; I left my Science book in my locker. I'll be right back." She said as she ran to her locker. She opened it up and saw two notes fall out. The one she picked up was from Troy.

_Meet me up in our spot free period._

_Love,_

_Troy_

She smiled and picked p the other note and stuffed it in her purse, then she grabbed her book and ran to class and took her seat next to Ryan. She copied the equation on the board and was the first to finish. She always was. She went up to the board and copied her work onto the board. The teacher checked it and gave her the okay to sit down. The teacher explained how to work it out to the class and then did a demonstration of the two chemicals reacting. Gabbi took notes as the reaction happened and then the bell rang. She ran to her locker and shoved her books in her locker she walked up three flights of stairs to get to, what she called, the 'jungle upstairs'. She got up there and Troy was already there.

"Hey handsome." She said. "Hey yourself." He answered. "Listen, after what Sharpay told us I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He said with a hint of concern in his voice. "I think I'll be fine, but I don't know how I'm going to handle going to your game if she's there." She said sitting down on the bench. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. She rested her head on his chest and sighed. "You'll be fine." He said. "I promise that she won't touch you." He said kissing the top of her head. She smiled and remembered that she had the other note in her purse. She opened it up and looked around for it. She went back to her position against Troy's chest and read it. She turned pale and slowly sat up. Troy sensed her getting tense. "What's wrong?" She handed him the note.

_I warned you to stay away from him. And you didn't. I would be scared if I was you and you better say your goodbye's to all your friends, because one morning you won't wake up from your sleep._

Troy all of a sudden felt extremely protective of Gabbi. He put his arms around her and she cried with fear into his chest. "T-Troy, I'm s-s-scared." She spat out. He just held her tighter and she continued to cry. The bell rang. It was dismissal. She cried all she could and Troy lifted her head with his finger. "Nobody is going to touch you Brie." He said. Even though it was plain and simple like that, she felt a wave of protection from him. Kelsi came running up the stairs. "There you are!" she exclaimed. "I came to tell you that there's no practice today. Oh, Gabbs, what's wrong?" she asked her. Troy handed her the note. Her eyes went wide. "Oh my god! Gabbi, we need to tell the police!" she said. 'What are they going to do?" she asked Kelsi. "I don't really know but at least they will know. Maybe they can steak out in front of Tay's house or something." She said. "Shoot!" Gabi yelled. "What?" Troy asked. "I told Tay not to wait for me because I thought we had practice. "I can walk you home." Kelsi said. "I can come too." Troy said. She nodded and gave both Troy and Kelsi one last hug before they headed to their lockers.

On the way home from school they talked about some happy things. Like how excited they were about the musical coming up. Then they got to Tay's house. "Thanks for walking me home you guys." She said she gave Troy a kiss and Kelsi a hug. "Anytime you want to talk. Call me." Kelsi said. "And you know where you can find me." Troy said. Gabbi nodded and ran to the door. She turned around and watched Troy and Kelsi disappear over the hill. She let her self in and found Taylor holding a baseball bat. "WHE THE HE-" she was interrupted by hysterical laughing. It was Gabbi laughing. "Oh my gosh!! You gave a heart attack!" Taylor yelled to a now rolling around the floor in laughter Gabbi. She gave her a star and helped Gabbi up. "You just made my day a tad brighter after what just happened." She said regaining her breath. "Oh, what happened?" she asked she tossed the note to Taylor as she ran up the stairs to their room to change into more comfortable clothes.

Taylor ran up in her room. Gabbi was in their bath room and Taylor started talking. "Did Troy see this" she asked. "Yup!" Gabbi called back. "Kelsi said she's going to tell the police. Isn't her dad and officer?" she asked. "Yeah, I think so." Taylor replied. Gabbi walked out with a very messy, loose bun, sweatpants and a tank top. "I'm scared Tay." She said as she sat next to Taylor. Taylor put a reassuring arm around Gabbi. "Don't be, you know that Troy, the whole basketball team, Me, Shar, Ryan, Kelsi, and a whole lot of other people got you back." She said. "Gabbi nodded and put on a small smile. "I'm starving. Want me to fix a snack?" she asked Taylor looking in the mirror. "I'm in the mood or tacos." Taylor said. Gabbi gave her a questioning look. "Tacos it is then." She said running down he stairs, Taylor right behind her. They ran to the kitchen and lone and behold there was a taco kit on the counter. Along with several other things Taylor's mom was unpacking fro ma grocery bag. "Hi girls!" Mary said. "Hello mom." Taylor said. "Where's the ground beef? Gabs and I are in the mood for tacos!" Taylor said looking through the fridge. "Correction…Taylor is in the mood for tacos. I could go for anything right about now." Gabbi corrected. Mary laughed. "Look in the bottom right drawer honey." She told Taylor. She grabbed the thawed out ground beef and stuck it in a pan and cooked it. After a while, all three of them were sitting around the table on their second taco. Gabbi passed the note to Mary and she read it. "Oh honey! I'll call the police!" she said grabbing the phone. "Wait, Kelsi's dad is an officer, she said that she would tell him." Gabbi said. A look of relief came across Mary's face. "Thank god." She said. Just then the phone rang…"Speaking of Kelsi…" Mary said handing the phone to her daughter who answered it with a mouthful of taco. "Hehro?" she said. "Taylor?" Kelsi asked on the other line. Gabbi grabbed the phone and put it on speaker. "Taylor has a mouth full of taco." Gabbi said. "Kelsi giggled on the other end. "So what's up?" Taylor asked swallowing. "Well, I talked to my dad about the note thing and he said that he needs the note." Kelsi said. "Ok." Gabbi said. "I can run it down now." Gabbi said grabbing a hoodie. "I'll se you in a little bit. She said walking towards the door with the note. "Wait! I'm coming!" Taylor called after her throwing out her paper plate." See you in a bit Kelsi!" she said before she hung up.

Gabbi and Taylor walked to Kelsi's house and her dad answered the door. "Hi Gabbi! How are you holding up?" he asked her letting them in. They sat on the couch next to Kelsi. "I'm ok." She said. "Here's the note." She said handing it to him. "Honestly, I don't know why girls go this far for a guy." He said. "We will try our hardest to figure out who wrote this and try to figure out some way we could arrest them." He said. "Thank you sir." Gabbi said shaking his hand. He left the room and grabbed his keys and drove to his work. He immediately started on figuring out who wrote the note.

"So Kelsi, we were going to the mall with Shar, want to come?" she asked her. "Sounds fun!" she exclaimed. "Ok, I'll just call Shar and tell her to pick us up here." She told them. She called Sharpay's cell.

"Gabbi?"

"Yeah, hey it's me. Listen do you think you could pick me, Tay, and Kels over at Kelsi's?"

"Yeah no problem, I was just leaving."

"Okay, see you in a bit Shar."

"Bye Gabs!"

They both hung up and she walked back out to Taylor and Kelsi who were sitting on the couch watching TV. "She's on her way." Gabbi said. The two girls nodded and they all started talking about things that were going on in school while they waited for Sharpay.


	7. Shopping Trip

Chapter 7- Shopping Trip

Sharpay pulled up outside and honked her horn. The girls ran out of Kelsi's house giggling as they got into Sharpay's (you guessed it.) pink car. "Is there anything you own that's not pink?" Kelsi asked laughing. "Uhhhhhhhh……my dog!" she said. "Actually, I have seen people actually dye their dogs different colors before. Pink too." Gabbi said regretting it. Sharpay saw the look on Gabbi's face. "Don't worry Gabbi. I love pink, but not that much." She said. The girls laughed and sang along with the radio until they got to the mall. They jumped out and made their way into the huge building.

They were sitting down In the food court eating their ice cream while talking about Skye. "There has to be some way to stop her from harming you." Taylor said. "I don't want her touching anybody." Gabbi said. She sat back in her chair. She was scared to death, but didn't show it. Sharpay put a reassuring hand on Gabbi's shoulder. "We'll think of something." She said. They each left the mall with several shopping bags. Sharpay drove Kelsi home and drove to Taylor's house. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" she called before driving off. Taylor and Gabbi walked to the door. "I think I'm going to go see Troy." Gabbi said. "Ok, are you sure you want to go alone?" Taylor asked worriedly. "Yeah, he's right down the street, I'll be fine. And plus, the police a patrolling anyway." She said. Taylor nodded.

Gabbi made her way to Troy's house perfectly fine. She noticed that there were no cars in the driveway except Troy's. She knocked on the door and Troy answered it. "Hey Brie." He said letting her in. "Are you okay?" he asked her sitting own on the couch next to her. She could always trust him and she was always honest around him. "No. Troy honestly, I'm scared to death." Said a tired Gabbi. Her eyes were watery, like she was holding back tears. Troy held her close as she started to cry with fear taking over her. Troy laid down on the big sofa and Gabbi laid down next to him facing him, crying into his shirt. He whispered comforting things in her ear as she bean o stop crying. Her breathing got slower and steadier. She fell into a deep slumber. He carefully picked her petite body and carried her to his room. He set her down on his bed and pulled the covers over her. He was creeping out of his room and was going in the living room when he heard her call his name. "Troy?" she called. He walked back to his room and opened the door. "Need something Brie?" he asked her shutting the door behind him. "I'm scared to sleep by myself." She said. She gave him a pleading look and her climbed into bed with her and wrapped his strong arm around her. "Night Brie." He said kissing her on her forehead. "Night Troy, love you." "Love you too." He said. She made herself comfortable against his chest and fell asleep.

The next morning Gabbi woke up and tried to sit up but felt weight around her waist. She looked down and saw Troy's arm. She went back to her very comfortable position in Troy's arms as she felt his arm tighten around her. She smiled. "Troy…Troy." She whispered. He looked so peaceful and cute when he was sleeping. She kissed him on the lips and was quiet surprised when he returned it. "I could get used to this wake up call." He whispered still half asleep. "We have school today." She said. She looked at the clock. Her mouth dropped. "Correction, _had _school today." She said he woke up and sat up quickly and looked at the clock. Gabi started laughing. "You little liar." He said. It was 6:00AM. "Gotcha'!" she yelled. She threw a pillow at him waking him up further. He threw it back at her and she pouted and turned her back to him. "What?" he asked. "You don't throw pillows at your girlfriend!" she said smirking. But he couldn't see it. "You don't throw pillows at your boyfriend." He replied. She picked up another pillow and hit him with it. "Hey!" he yelled. She laughed and her grabbed her and carried her to the kitchen over his shoulder. "Put me down!" she yelled. "Not until you say sorry." He said smiling. "Sorry!" she said. "Not good enough." He said putting her on the ground but not letting her go. She gave him a peck on the lips. "How's that?" she asked him. "Perfect." He replied. He let her go and she walked to the fridge and got some juice. "What do you want to eat?" he asked her. "Cereal is fine." She replied. "I'll go get the newspaper." She said. She walked out to his front porch and got the newspaper. She noticed again that his parent's car wasn't home. She walked back into the kitchen and opened up the newspaper. "So, where are your parents?" she asked him. "Oh, they both had business trips. They won't be back until next Wednesday." He said. "Oh." She said. She started reading the newspaper while Troy fixed her a bowl of cereal. "Thanks." She said. "Your welcome." He said sitting down with some toast. They talked about the day ahead and finished their breakfast. "I need to get back home." She said. "I'll walk with you, just let me get ready for school." He said. She nodded and sat down in the living room and turned the TV on.

15 minutes later Troy came down in jeans, a wildcat t-shirt and sneakers. "Come on." He said holding out his hand for her to take. She took it and they walked to Taylor's house. Gabbi walked in and saw Mary. "I'm sorry Mary, I fell asleep at Troy's." she said. "Oh, it's ok. Taylor told me and I knew you were in good hands. Good morning Troy." She said. "Good morning Mrs. McKessie." He answered. "I'll be right back down." She told Troy. He sat down and started a conversation with Mary. Gabbi ran upstairs, took a quick shower and got dressed. She did her morning routine and walked downstairs in a Hollister skirt, ballet flats, and a Hollister pink shirt. She saw Troy and Taylor talking while they waited. "Sorry I took so long." She said. It was 7:30. "That's ok Gabs, we're not late." Taylor said. "Let's go!" Gabbi said as she grabbed her book bag and walked to the bus stop with Troy and Taylor. "I wonder what Chad's going to think since you're not at your bus stop." Gabbi said to Troy. "He is probably sleeping on the bench." Taylor said. They laughed. They got to the bus stop and met Kelsi. "Hey Kels." Taylor said. "Hey guys!" she replied. "We have rehearsal today after school, right?" Gabbi asked Kelsi. "Yup." She said. "Gabbi, just make sure you catch up with decathlon work when you get home." Taylor said. "Don't worry, I always do." She said.

The bus pulled up in front of school land they all walked in. Gabbi and Troy went to their lockers and walked into homeroom hand in hand. Gabbi felt so much more comfortable in school and didn't worry too much about what was going on. The announcements were over and everyone was talking. "Chad, what are going to make today in art class? Everyone is ahead of you." Gabbi said. "I don't know, but if anymore of that stupid glaze gets on me-"he was cut off by the bell and a laughing Gabbi and Kelsi. Chad, Kelsi, and Gabbi walked to art class and got to work. Gabbi raised her hand. "May I go to the bathroom?" she asked the teacher. The teacher nodded and gave her a pass. Gabbi walked to the bathroom and all of a sudden saw black.

The next thing she sees is a white ceiling. She tried to sit up but a sharp pain shot all through her body. She felt a hand on hers and looked down carefully and slowly to see her mom sitting there. "Mom?" she said very softly. "Oh thank god!" her mom said with relief in her voice. "What happened?" Gabbi whispered. "We didn't know if you were going to wake up." He mom said with happy tears. "Where's everyone?" Gabbi asked. "Taylor's mom is at the school right now trying to get Troy and Taylor out, but you will have to wait until school is over to see everyone else ok sweetheart?" her mom asked her. Gabbi nodded.

_With Troy at school:_

During third period there was an announcement. "Will Troy Bolton and Taylor McKessie please report the first floor office?" the lady called. Their teacher gave them a pass and they made his down to the office. They were wondering why they hadn't seen Gabbi all day. They saw Taylor's mom sitting in the chair with red puffy eyes. She quickly signed them out and they walked out to the car in silence. "Mom, what's going on?" asked a now very nervous Taylor. "It's Gabbi, she's in the hospital and they don't know if she will wake up." Her mom said. Troy and Taylor looked at each other before getting into the car.

They got to the hospital. "How may I help you?" asked the receptionist. "Yes, could we have the room number of Gabriella Montez please?" Troy asked. "Room 318. Down the hall and it's on the left." She answered. "Ok, thank you." Taylor said. They ran to Gabriella's room and knocked on the door lightly. "Come in." Gabbi's mom said. Troy walked in first and saw a now very weak Gabbi sitting in the bed. She smiled faintly, but she was very happy to see them. "I'll leave you three alone for a little. She's not completely stable but she's getting there, just try and keep her calm." He mom said. Troy took a seat beside the bed and Taylor on the other. "Hi guys." Gabbi said quietly. "Gabbi, you scared us half to death, what happened?" Taylor asked. Troy took her hand and rubbed it with his thumb. He felt her squeezed it a little. He smiled. "All I remember is walking into the bathroom and seeing black." Said a teary eyed Gabbi. "I'll give you one guess to who you think did whatever they did to me." Gabbi said to them. Obviously it was a very high chance that it had something to do with Skye. "Well, let's not worry about that right now, right now you're safe and jus need to focus on getting better, okay?" Troy said. She nodded slightly. He leaned up and kissed her forehead. Gabbi and Taylor's mom came in a few minutes later and nobody left her room. The color was gradually coming back to Gabbi's face as the day went on, and she had more and more energy. They talked and talked until there was a knock on her door. "Come in!" Gabbi said. In walked Chad, Kelsi, Ryan, and Sharpay. "Hey Gabsters." Chad said as he gave her a hug. "Hey everyone. Did you miss me?" asked a now pretty normal Gabbi. "Duh." Sharpay said. "Come here Shar." Gabbi said patting the space next to her on the bed. Sharpay sat next to her and sighed. "This is getting dangerous guys." Ryan piped up. Everyone nodded. "My dad is still trying to figure out the note thing and I called him told him about this." Kelsi said. "Do you know what happened to you?" Kelsi asked. The doctor came in. "Excuse me, could I speak to Gabriella and her mother please?" Everyone nodded and got up. "Um, could Troy stay?" Gabbi asked not letting go of his hand. The doctor nodded and Troy sat back down.

"Gabriella do you remember anything that happened?" the doctor asked. She shook her head. "No." she said. "Well from the looks of it, it looks like you have been severely kicked around." He said. "You have a broken rib, sprained ankle and you have bruises all over. You need to take it easy for the next few days." The doctor said. Troy gave her a reassuring squeeze. She looked over to Troy with a scared look on her face. "Thank you doctor Reed." Her mom said. "Ms. Montez, if you could follow me I'll give you her pain medication and give you directions on when she should have it." Her mom nodded and followed the doctor out of the room leaving a sobbing and scared Gabbi in Troy's arms.

He let her cry into his chest and he was not going to let anyone touch Gabbi. He hated to see anyone he loved in a hospital. It broke his heart. The gang walked back in and Troy explained how she was injured. Taylor wrapped her arms round Gabbi and so did Sharpay. "When can I go home?" she asked her mom. "Now." He mom answered. "Thank god!" Gabbi said. Everyone chuckled. Taylor's mom drove Gabbi to her house and Taylor helped Gabbi upstairs. "Sharpay was planning a sleepover tonight at her place since it's Friday, are you up for going?" Taylor asked Gabbi who laid down on her be. "Yes! It's what I need." She said. "Good!" Taylor said. "Everyone is going, so Troy will be there." She said. Gabbi smiled.

Gabbi begged and begged her mom to let her go and she finally gave in. "Come on, I'll help you pack." Taylor said as she helped Gabbi (who was now on crutches) up the stairs. They packed and Taylor drove them to Sharpay's. Ryan came out with Sharpay and Ryan helped Gabbi into the house "Glad to see you could come Gabs." Ryan said. "It's what I needed to keep my mind off of things." She said as she sat down in a pink lay-z-boy. They sat there and talked until Chad, Troy, Zeke, and Kelsi got there. "Hey guys!" Gabbi called from the living room. Zeke walked over and gave her a friendly hug. "Hey Zeke." She said. "Hey Gabs, sorry to hear about what happened." He said. "It's ok. I'll get through it." She said with a faint smile. "Hey Brie." Troy said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Hey you." She said with a smile. Once they were all situated they started watching movies and eating tons of popcorn.

In the middle of the movie, they heard a loud clap of thunder then the power went out. The girls screamed and jumped, and the guys just rolled their eyes. Gabbi was still aching from earlier and when she jumped they all heard a very loud..."OW!!!" "You okay Gabs?" Sharpay called out. "Yeah, I just hurt a lot from earlier. I'm fine though." She said. She felt Troy's grip tighten around her and she smiled. They sat there trying to guess who was talking and made a game out of it. Someone would pipe up and they had to guess who it was. Chad tried to pull off acting like Sharpay. His voice was really high and girly and he screamed…"I BROKE A NAIL!" Everyone laughed and they all guessed…."Chad." they all said in unison. They had fun with this until the power finally came back on and everyone groaned from how bright it was.

"Guys, I'll be right back, I need to go take my pain killers." She said. "Need help?" Troy asked. She shook her head and made her way to her bag, got a pill out and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. She took her big pill and finished her water. She went back to the living room. "Your kitchen is like three times the size of my room! Not to mention filled with food." Gabbi said to Sharpay and Ryan as she sat back down next to Troy. "Did you say…food?" Chad said. He jumped up and ran to the kitchen. "He never stops eating." Taylor said. They all laughed as he came back with his arms full of food.

**So what do you guys think? R&R!! Thanks!**


	8. Back to Normal

**I will try my best to make my chapters easier to read! Please keep reading!!! Thanks!**

Chapter 8- Back to Normal

Saturday morning came quickly and Gabbi got very little sleep the night before because she was very uncomfortable and sore. She looked at the clock to make sure that she could take another pill. She got up and got another pill out of her bag and walked to the kitchen. She got a glass of water and swallowed another big pill. A few minutes later Zeke and Ryan walked in.

"Mornin' guys." She said sleepily.

"Did you get much sleep last night?" Ryan asked.

"No, my leg bothered me too much." She said.

"What do you say we make breakfast?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah. Sounds fun!" Gabbi said.

They made waffles, pancakes, toast, eggs, and French toast. Gabbi walked out to the living room and threw a pillow at Troy. "Wake up." She said plopping down next to him.

"Didn't we already discuss throwing pillows?" he said groggily sitting up. She giggled as she threw another pillow at Chad. He sat up quickly and threw the pillow back at her.

"WAKE UP!" she yelled. Everyone else was wide awake after she yelled it.

"We made breakfast!" she said Troy got up and helped her up and they made their way to the kitchen.

"Ta-da!" Gabbi said as the rest of them walked in. They all sat down and began to enjoy their breakfast.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Gabbi asked them

"For you, nothing, you need to rest. Doctors orders." Troy said. She sighed.

"But it gets _sooo _boring!" she exclaimed.

"Troy, we have basketball practice today in the gym remember?" Chad asked Troy.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot." He said.

"Can I come?"Gabbi asked doing the puppy dog pout. Troy sighed.

"Fine." He said.

"Thank you!" she said giving hi ma kiss on the cheek.

"Oooooooh! I'm coming too!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Hey Kelsi, Ryan and I wanted to rehearse a little for the musical, do you want to help us?" Sharpay asked Kelsi.

"Yeah, sounds like fun!" she answered.

Since they all had plans for the day, they got ready and went their separate ways. Gabbi and Taylor went with Troy, Chad, and Zeke to their practice. When they got there Taylor and Gabbi sat down on the first bleachers. Gabbi liked to watch their practices. She learned things just from sitting there and watching.

Since Troy's dad was gone he took over the practices. He had the team do warm ups and drills. They took a break while Troy kept shooting and they went back on the court to play a practice game. Of course Troy's team won.

After their practice they walked back into the locker rooms and changed. Chad came back out and took Taylor out for the day. Gabbi sat there on the bleachers reading waiting for Troy to come out.

"Do you ever _not _read?" he asked her helping her up. She stuffed the book in her purse and grabbed her crutches.

"Nope." She said. They walked out to his car and they drove to Sharpay and Ryan's and got their stuff. They hung there for a while before dropping Gabbi's things off at Taylor's and then they went to Troy's.

Gabbi's cell rang while Troy was in the shower.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gabs, it's Kelsi."

"Oh hey! What's up?"

"My dad figured out who wrote the note."

"Who?!"

"Take one guess."

"Skye."

"Yup."

"Well, what is he going to do?"

"Well, he can't arrest her because she hasn't actually done anything."

"Ok, thanks Kelsi. Keep me updated."

"You know I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Gabbi groaned as she laid down on Troy's bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked walking out of the bathroom with wet hair, basketball shorts, and a t-shirt.

"They figured out that Skye wrote the not and they can arrest her now but they can't find her." She said.

"Now I'm going to get that eerie feeling that she's watching me." Gabbi said as Troy lay down next to her.

"Well, you know that Taylor and her mom are watching over you, and I'm always here. Sharpay and Ryan are only a call away. And the whole basketball team treats you like you are their sister or something." He said. She smiled.

"And if they don't find her by the championship next week, maybe you shouldn't go." He said. "Because she'll be there cheering." He added.

"No, I'm coming." She said stubbornly.

He turned to face her. "But the second you feel uncomfortable, I want you to tell someone, got it?" he said.

"Got it dad." She said smirking. He rolled his eyes and walked back into the bathroom. Gabbi close her eyes and began to fall asleep. Gabbi woke up by the smell of good food. She got up and walked downstairs.

"Want some lunch?" Troy asked her.

"Mmhmm!" Gabbi said. She was starving.

He put the grilled cheese sandwich on a plate and handed it to her. He got his and sat down across the table from her. They ate their lunch and they went out to the living room and sat down on the couch and watched TV.

"Troy.." she said.

"Yeah.." he answered.

"You know I love you right?" she asked.

He just kissed her. She smiled against his lips.

"I'll take that as a no." she said, he leaned down and gave her a more passionate kiss and she deepened it.

"What do you think now?" he asked smiling his signature smile again.

"I'd say that's a yes." She said. She leaned up and gave him another peck on the lips and turned back to the TV.

"Why did you ask?" he asked her. She sighed. He knew what she was thinking about.

"Gabbi, you're always going to be safe. I'm here for you." He said. She just sighed a worried sigh and he tightened his grip around her and kissed the top of her head. She leaned into him and they continues watching the movie on TV. They sat in the living room for hours just spending time with each other and fooling around. Gabbi looked at the clock.

"Oh my gosh! I need to get back home!" she said. She tried to stand up forgetting about her ankle and fell backwards on top of Troy.

She laughed. "Thanks for breaking my fall!"

"Yeah, anytime." He said. She giggled.

"So you laugh when you hurt your boyfriend?" he asked her smirking.

"Yup!" she yelled. She got up more gracefully this time and they got in the car and Troy drove her back to Taylor's where Gabbi ate dinner and got ready for bed. She walked up the stairs and opened the door to her and Taylor's room and saw Chad and Taylor making out.

"OH MY GOD! PLEASE STOP LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO GET MY PJ'S!" she yelled.

"Sorry." She heard Taylor say. Gabbi was facing the wall.

"You can turn around now." Chad said. She turned around and grabbed her PJ's. She looked at how happy her friend was talking with her boyfriend. She changed in the bathroom and walked back out to find that Chad was gone.

"I'll knock next time." Gabbi said with a smirk as she laid down on her bed.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Where'd Chad go?" Gabbi asked.

"Home." She replied.

"Oh." Gabbi said. "Well that will be something to tell the gang about tomorrow." Gabbi said. Taylor threw a pillow at her. Gabbi laughed.

"G'night Taylor!" Gabbi called as she turned out the light.

"Goodnight Gabriella." Taylor said.

Next Day

Gabbi woke up to her alarm blaring. She turned it off and started her morning routine. She tried walking around with no crutches and to her surprise she actually did pretty well. Taylor got up and walked into the bathroom where Gabbi was brushing her teeth.

"How can you actually get up when your alarm goes off?" asked a half sleeping Taylor.

"I have always been easy going in the morning." Said a pretty perky Gabbi. Gabbi limped her way over to her closet. She grabbed a pair of sweats and a blue patterned shirt. She put on a little light blue eye shadow and some clear lip gloss.

"You ready yet Taylor?! I'm hungry!" Gabbi yelled into the bathroom.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming." She said. Taylor put on some lip gloss and the two girls made their way down stairs.

"Morning mom." Gabbi said. Her mom was staying for the rest of the day but then leaving that night.

"Morning honey." Her mom answered.

"Good morning Mary." Gabbi said.

"Good morning Gabbs." Taylor's mom said. Gabbi and Taylor got some toast and ate it quickly. They got their school books and put them in their book bags.

"I think I'm going to try no crutches today." Gabbi said as she walked into the living room.

"Whatever floats your boat." Taylor said. "Come on or we're going to miss the bus!" Taylor called.

"I'm coming! Bye mom! Bye Mary!" Gabbi called. They said their goodbyes and made their way to the bus stop where they met Kelsi like usual.

"I see no crutches today Gabs." Kelsi said as Gabbi and Taylor sat down.

"I decided to try something new." Gabbi answered. The girls gossiped about things in school land the bus came. They sat in their seat in the back of the bus.

"Ok, so get this. Jason asked me out last night!" Kelsi squealed.

"Well, I saw Taylor and Chad making out last night." Gabbi smiled. "But are you and Jason going out?" Gabbi asked Kelsi.

"Yeah, it's officially official." Kelsi said. The three girl laughed as Troy and Chad got on. "What's so funny?" Chad asked as he sat across from them. Troy took his usual seat in front of them.

"Jason asked Kelsi out last night." Gabbi said.

"And that's funny how? Troy asked.

"The way she said it." Gabbi said.

"Where's your crutches?" Chad asked.

"Left them at home. I'm getting sick and tired of those things." She added. They all laughed. The bus pulled up to school and they all got off and went to their lockers. Troy was at his locker when he saw Gabbi staring out at someone. "Who are you staring at?" he asked her.

"Kelsi and Jason. They look so cute together. Like us." She said. Troy smiled and put his arm around her as they walked into homeroom.

Everyone quieted down as they listened to Mrs. Darbus give the morning announcements. All the classes up to lunch were normal. Chad keeps trying to make a basketball in art class. He always fails. It gives Kelsi and Gabbi something to laugh about. Lunch time came around and Gabbi walked into the cafeteria with Sharpay. They sat down at their usual table and Ryan was already there.

"Hey Ryan." Gabbi said.

"No crutches?" Ryan asked.

Gabbi was getting kind of tired of hearing that question over and over and over again. "Nope." She answered. Taylor then Kelsi sat down and the Troy, Chad, and Jason came and sat down. Troy next to Gabbi, Chad next to Taylor, and Jason next to Kelsi.

They laughed and had a fun time at lunch and Gabbi walked to Science with Troy. This science class in particular was pretty boring. Gabbi already knew how to solve equations. She could do them in her head. Troy tapped her and pointed down at his paper….they started writing notes to each other…

(**Troy/**Gabbi)

**Bored?**

Yup! I thought you didn't understand this. Shouldn't you pay attention to what she's saying?

**Why do that when I have a beautiful girlfriend who can explain it to me any day of the week?**

Gabbi blushes

You're so sweet.

**That's just me.**

Do you have B-ball practice today?

**Yup. Do you have decathlon?**

Yup.

**I guess we can't see each other today then. (**

Yes we can, meet me up in our spot free period.

Gabby laughs

The bell rings and Gabbi receives a quick peck on the cheek from Troy and she walks to Math. Once again, the class is pretty boring. So Gabbi moves ahead in her book getting the following night's homework assignment finished. _"It pays to be smart_." She thought.

Gabbi walks to her locker and puts her things neatly inside. When she closes it it doesn't lock all the way but she doesn't notice. She walks up to their spot and waits for Toy.

**Down at Gabbi's locker….**

Someone notices that her locker door is not locked. They look around to make sure nobody is there. The hallway is clear. But they didn't know Troy was walking around the corner as they started going through her locker………


	9. Stronger

Recap-**Down at Gabbi's locker….**

Someone notices that her locker door is not locked. They look around to make sure nobody is there. The hallway is clear. But they didn't know Troy was walking around the corner as they started going through her locker………

Chapter 9-Stronger

Troy turns the corner and sees someone going through Gabbi's locker.

He walks up behind them and they don't seem to notice. He cleared his throat letting the person know he is there. The person whips their head around. Troy's eyes widen as he realizes it's……

**With Gabbi up at the 'spot'-**

She was wondering where Troy was so she started her way back down the stairs. She walks to his locker and he's not there. So she turns the corner and sees him confronting someone at her locker. She walks up.

"What's going—"she looked at the person and saw that it was Skye.

"How did you get in here?" Gabbi asked.

"I- um-uh-Your locker was unlocked and I was locking it." Skye said.

"Mmhmm, sure. Then how did you get into this school?" Gabbi asked.

"I just walked in." she said. Skye took a step closer to Gabbi.

"Like I did last time." Skye said.

"W-What do you mean, last time?" Gabbi asked. Troy was right beside Gabbi making sure she wasn't going to get hurt.

Skye wished she hadn't have said that. Gabbi knew the last time she was there because Skye was the one who sent her to the hospital.

Gabbi took a step back and bumped into Troy. She looked at him for help.

"This has gone too far Skye. You hurt Gabbi. And wrote the note and threatened her numerous times." Troy said. Gabbi ran to the principal's office and got him. They ran back and the principal took Skye with him. Skye whispered something to Gabbi…

"I'm not finished yet." She whispered. Gabbi just ignored it, but Troy must've heard it because he wrapped his arms around Gabbi.

"You've gone through so much Brie. I know you can pull through this ok?" he said. He felt her nod and they walked up to the spot and sat down.

"That girl better not comeback or she's gonna be sorry." Gabbi said sitting down on the bench. "I don't know why I'm so scared of her Troy." She said. Troy sat next to her.

Gabbi put her head against his chest and he put his arm around her. They sat there in a comfortable silence as Gabi was thinking about what Skye had whispered to her before she left.

"Troy, before she left with principal she whispered something to me." Gabbi said.

"And what was that?" Troy asked curiously.

"She said that she wasn't finished yet." Gabbi admitted. Troy felt her tense up and felt that she became scared. He couldn't believe how much she has gone through and Skye didn't seem like she was going to stop.

The bell rang and they ran to their next classes. The rest of the day seemed to drag on endlessly for Gabbi. She didn't feel so comfortable anymore. As she was walking past the office to get to her bus Skye was sitting there just staring at her. Gabbi jumped when she heard a very angry voice behind her.

"That bitch isn't going to know what hit her after I get done with her." Sharpay said as she walked up to Gabbi. Ryan walked over after. They walked onto the bus and Sharpay and Taylor went home with Gabbi for a while.

**In Gabbi's room:**

"I'm still going to the big game on Thursday." Gabbi protested. "Besides, Skye should be suspended after what she did." She added.

Taylor and Sharpay exchanged glances. "But Gabbi, we don't want you getting hurt." Sharpay said.

"Guys I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me." She said.

"Then we are going to stay with you the whole time. And the second we feel something bad is going to happen, we're out, got it?" Taylor said. Gabbi sighed but agreed. She knew her friends were just trying to protect her.

Gabbi was excited when she got up the following morning because she had a meeting after school today with the decathlon team. Gabbi walked into homeroom and took her new seat beside Chad.

"Hey Gabsters." He said.

"Hey Chad." She answered.

"I heard what happened yesterday with Skye." He said.

"Did Troy tell you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"She's a cheerleader, her friends are cheerleaders. Born chatterboxes." He said. She giggled.

"Anyway, you know I'm always there for you right?" he asked. She nodded. Mrs. Darbus started the announcements as soon as the last few students came through the door. The bell rang and it was off to class. Another amusing art class with Kelsi and Chad. Gabbi and Kelsi were practically finished with their projects. Chad however still tried to pull the basketball thing again. Kelsi and Gabbi laughed as they walked out of the classroom to go to second period.

Gabbi met up with Troy as she walked to gym class. They were running the track for a few weeks and Gabbi always ran with Taylor. They always got at least 8 laps. But since Gabbi's ankle wasn't doing so good the walked and jogged the track and ended up getting 5 laps.

Taylor and Gabbi walked to Drama class with Ryan and Ryan and Gabi rehearse some of the parts they had together for the musical. After that class was lunch. Gabbi sat down with Troy outside with the rest off their friends.

Gabbi was pretty quiet at lunch. The activities over the past few days have really wiped her out. All of a sudden Troy felt something on his shoulder he, looked over and it was Gabbi in a deep sleep. He chuckled along with everyone else at the table.

"Let her sleep." Taylor said. He nodded and put his arm around her to help support her as she continued to sleep. The bell rang. She slept right through lunch.

"Gabs…Gabs...wake up." Troy whispered. She woke up and her face turned pink from embarrassment.

"Sorry." She said. Troy chuckled again.

"It's ok." He answered. Troy, Sharpay, and Gabbi walked to Math.

The day before Gabbi had already gotten her homework done because she moved ahead. So she didn't have any homework so far which was music to her ears. She just wanted to go home and sleep. The day rolled on and she had free period last today. She finished the two homework assignments she did have for homework and shoved her things in her locker.

Gabbi's mom picked them up today because Taylor's mom had to work late.

"If you guys don't mind I'm going to go take a nap." Gabbi said walking through the front door.

"Ok sweetie. But I would like to see you before I leave." Her mom said.

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the word mom." Gabbi said as she walked up the stairs to her room. She collapsed on the bed and fell asleep as soon as he head hit the pillow.

**Down with Gabbi's mom and Taylor:**

"Do you know why she's so tired Taylor?" he mom asked.

"No, but she did fall asleep on Troy today at lunch." She said. Her mom laughed as Taylor grabbed an apple. They just laughed talked for a while.

After about a half an hour of sleeping Gabbi woke up and no matter how much she wanted to go back to bed she couldn't. So she took out her books and began to study for the Decathlon coming up. She heard a tapping at the window. She looked out and Troy was grabbing onto the tree while tapping once again.

Gabbi giggled as she opened her window and Troy attempted to crawl through but ended up on the ground of the bedroom. She laughed pretty hard at this.

"Again with the laughing when your boyfriend gets hurt." He said standing up and brushing himself off.

"Are you ok up there honey?" Gabbi's mom called up.

"Yea, I just dropped a textbook is all." She called down.

"I figured you would be sleeping after what happened at lunch." Troy said.

"I did for maybe a half an hour but then I couldn't fall back asleep." She answered sitting down on her bed reading a textbook.

"Ah, reading textbooks was always a god way for me to fall asleep." He said sitting next to her. He laid down on her bed and pulled her down with him.

"Hey! I need to study!" she exclaimed falling backwards onto her pillow.

"Not right now, I can tell you're tired and that you need to sleep." He said. She sighed out of frustration.

"Fine." She said. She cuddled up to him more and fell asleep with her head on his chest.

**I know, a short one. But I wanted to end it here so yeah. I want to thank all of those who have Reviewed! Ahem…..**

**InsomniaticZealousStarCrater**

**HSMLUVER218**

**HSMandChelseaFCfan**

**RushOfYou**

**LilByers-EfronBabe**

**FreedomGundam**

**DutchIcePrincess**

**Rizmu**

**Iluvbb**

**X3heartsx3**


	10. Fire

Chapter 10- Fire

Gabbi was starving the next day at lunch. She was enjoying a salad when Chad started to poke fun at her.

"Hey…Hey guys, who am I?" he then put his head on Taylor's shoulder and pretended to sleep. Needless to say Gabbi flicked a piece of a carrot at him.

Troy couldn't help but chuckle a little. Gabbi rolled her eyes but started to crack up once she saw the Chad was seriously sleeping on Taylor's shoulder.

Taylor pushed his head off of her shoulder and it hit the table. The lunchroom was roaring with laughter.

Chad always had a way of lightening the mood. Or brighten Gabbi's day. But Troy was a whole other league with making Gabbi happy.

"Do you guys want to go shopping later?" Sharpay asked. All the guys moaned.

"Please?" Gabbi asked Troy and giving him the puppy look.

All the other guys gave in except for Troy. He glared at them.

"I promise I won't buy more than five bags of things!" Gabbi said.

"Fine." He said.

"HAHA! I had my fingers crossed!" she yelled. They all laughed.

"Then I'm not going." He said.

"Ok, here's the deal. For every bag you carry you get one of these…" she said as she kissed him.

"I'm in." he said. Gabbi giggled and the bell rang. For the rest of the day Gabbi was extremely bored. She was already ahead in all of her classes.

Free period Gabbi walked to her favorite spot to read. As she was walking up a flight of stairs, she heard her name being used in a conversation….

"All I know is that Skye has it out for Gabriella." A girl said.

"Well so you know what she's going to do?" asked the other girl.

"No, but she did say something about the championship game tomorrow." Answered the other girl.

Gabbi stood there wide-eyed as she heard them finish up their conversation.

She leaned up against the wall and slid down it. She pulled her knees up to her chest and took a deep breath.

"_It's ok, you'll be fine. She's not going to touch you. All you have to do is try to figure out what she's going to do or keep a good eye on her at the game, that's all."_ She thought to herself.

"Gabs, you ok?" she heard someone ask. She looked up and saw Brian a friend of Troy's.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." She said.

The bell rang. Brian helped her up.

"Thanks Brian." She said as she walked off to her last class of the day. She walked into her L.A class and took her seat beside Sharpay. Zeke sat on the other side of her.

"Hey Gabs, you ok? You don't seem like yourself." Zeke asked her.

"Yeah, you look really distant and like you're not here." Sharpay added. "What's up?" she asked.

"I-I'm fine, really, I just want to get home and sleep. I'm just really tired." she said unconvincingly.

"Well if you're sure." Sharpay said.

"I am." She said. And before anything else could be said the teacher started the class.

In the middle of class they heard what sounded like to be a small explosion in the room next door. Seconds later they heard screams and the fire alarm go off. They all jumped up and ran out of the classroom and onto the football field.

The rest of the school was already out, they were the last ones. Gabbi looked around and saw everyone with their girlfriends or their boyfriends or just friends hugging each other as they watched flames break out in the school.

Gabbi looked around and found Troy, she ran over to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, what's going on?" asked a frightened Gabbi.

"I don't know but I heard some sound coming from a few classrooms from down the hall." He said.

"I know, it was the room next to mine, it sounded like a small explosion." She said still in Troy's arms as she watched as the flames got bigger and bigger.

A few minutes of being out there they heard another, much bigger explosion. They heard sirens making their way towards the school. They watched as their school was completely engulfed in flames.

"Look, there's your dad, maybe he knows what's going on." She said.

Troy nodded and they made their way over.

"Dad, what's going on?" asked Troy as he was joined by Taylor and Chad.

"We don't know yet but we are going to send the students home." He answered.

Everyone was as far as they could possibly be from the school. As the firefighters were working on putting the fire out the students began to walk home. Chad and Taylor were with Troy and Gabbi.

"Guys, let's go to my house, that way we can all just hang until things get sorted out." Chad said. We all nodded as we made our way to his house.

"You can see the smoke from here." Taylor said looking out the window.

"It looks like one heck of a fire, I wonder what started it." Chad said looking out as well.

"I better call my mom and let her know that Gabbi and I are alright." Taylor said as she took out her cell phone from her pocket.

She called her mom…

**(Taylor/****Her mom)**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hi mom, it's Taylor, listen, there was a fire at school but I called to let you know that everyone's alright, we are all at Chad's right now."**

"**Oh my god! I was wondering where all the smoke was coming from! Are you sure you're ok? Do you want me to come home?"**

"**No mom, we are all perfectly fine."**

"**Well if you're sure."**

"**I'm positive, so I'll see you later then."**

"**Ok, bye sweetie."**

"**Bye mom."**

Taylor walked back out to the living room where Chad, Gabbi, and Troy were.

"My mom almost had a heart attack; she said that she could see the smoke from there." Taylor said as she sat down next to Chad.

"I think I did have a heart attack." Gabbi said.

"I never thought that we could have a fire in school." Chad said.

"I guess all those stupid fire drills went to good use." Troy said.

"I hate those. They make you stand outside forever." Taylor said.

They were talking for a while when Chad noticed that Gabbi said a word.

"Gabbi, you alright? You haven't said a word." Chad said.

"And that's just not like you, you're usually always saying something." He added.

"Yea, you seem like you're thinking about something." Troy said.

"I heard these girls talking earlier during free period." Gabbi started.

They all looked at her with faces urging her on to talk.

"And they said that…Skye…'has it in for me'." She said.

"Let me tell you, I'm about this close to going to her house and beating the crap out of her." Said a very angry Taylor as she pinched her fingers together showing how close she was.

"Then they said something about her being at the championship." Gabbi said.

"Which I guess isn't going to happen now." Gabbi added.

"Gabbi, why didn't you tell me this before?" Taylor asked.

"Well I was just trying to sort things out in my head first." Gabbi said.

"Well, until the game, I don't think she will come near you." Chad said.

"Yeah, but we can't just assume that. I mean she already hurt you." Troy said to Gabbi.

"Let's stake out in front of Tay's house!" Chad said excitedly.

"Um, how about…uh…no!" Taylor said.

"My mom would think you're stalking us!" Taylor exclaimed.

While Taylor and Chad were bickering Gabbi rested her head on Troy's shoulder. She felt him kiss the top of her head. She turned around and smiled.

"You've got nothing to worry about Brie." Troy said.

"I know." Gabbi said.

"For the millionth time you are not going to stake outside my house!" Taylor yelled. Meanwhile Troy and Gabbi were laughing at them.

Troy's cell rang.

"Hello?" he answered….

**Oooo, who is it?!?! Lol. **


	11. It's Gone

Recap-_Troy's cell rang._

"_Hello?" he answered…._

Chapter 11- It's Gone

"Troy, it's your dad, I have news about the fire." He said.

Troy put it on speaker.

"Ok, what's going on?" Chad asked.

"The fire was caused by a heater malfunctioning in room 102." He said.

"For some reason it got over heated and just burst. It quickly spread throughout the whole school. It's gone." He added.

"W-what do you mean gone?" and upset Taylor asked.

"Guys, the school is completely gone. There's nothing left." He said.

"At the moment, there's no school until we find someplace for you guys to go." He said.

"I need to go now, I'll talk to guys later." He said.

"Bye." Gabbi said quietly.

"Bye coach." Chad said.

"Bye dad." Troy said. He hung up. They sat there in silence.

"What are we going to do?" Taylor asked.

"We can't do anything." Troy said. He heard a sniffle next to him. Gabbi was crying.

He wrapped his arms around her and she cried a little harder.

Only Troy and her family knew about how her dad died, he was killed on September 11th because of a fire caused by the planes that ran into the twin towers. It must've brought back memories.

"Gabbi, what's wrong?" Taylor asked as she sat next to her. Gabbi looked up at Troy.

"You should probably tell them." He whispered to her. She nodded. Taylor waited patiently for a few minutes for Gabbi to tell her.

"M-my dad used to work in the t-twin towers, and he was killed September 11th because of a fire caused by the p-planes that ran into the t-towers." She explained. Taylor wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Gabbi! I guess the fire reminded you of him didn't it?" she asked her. Gabbi nodded.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk." Gabbi said.

"Do you want me to come?" Troy asked as she stood up. She nodded and took his hand.

They walked out the door and they could smell the heavy smell of smoke. Troy put his arm around Gabbi's shoulders and held her close to him. They walked in silence for a while. Gabbi felt better by just walking and thinking. Especially when she was with Troy.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her as they continued down the sidewalk.

"I do, but how? How am I supposed to talk about my dead father?" She asked.

"Tell me about your father. I don't know one thing about him." Troy said.

"Well, he liked to play tennis. He would take me every weekend to the high school's tennis court." She began.

"He always played cards with me. Every night. Sometimes we would stay up until midnight just playing. As soon as he got home, he always gave me a hug. Always. He was very protective of me. Wouldn't let me date at all. My mom would actually help me sneak out for dates." She said.

"He sounds like he was a cool guy." Troy said as they continued walking.

"He was. And I remember that he would come home at five on the dot. Not a minute later." She said.

"I remember this one time, he was five minutes late so he took us all out to dinner as an apology." She laughed. Then reality hit her.

"That was September 10th. My last dinner with my father." She said. She wiped a tear and sniffled.

Troy turned her towards him. He wiped a few tears with his thumb. "Brie, it's ok." He said. "He's always going to be watching over you." Troy said. She took a shaky breath and nodded.

"You're right." She said. She smiled after a few minutes.

"Now that's the Gabriella I know." He said. He put his arm around her again.

"Ready to go back?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I guess we kinda left a confused Chad behind." Gabbi said.

"He's always confused, nothing new." Troy said. Gabbi giggled. They walked back to Chad's house.

"Hey, you feeling better Gabs?" Chad asked. Gabbi nodded.

"Gabbi, my mom called, she's home and she wants us to go home." Taylor said slipping her hoodie on.

"Ok." Gabbi said.

Taylor gave Chad a quick peck on the lips and walked outside and waited for Gabbi.

"Bye Troy, I guess we have nothing to do until they give us a place to have school." Gabbi said.

"So I was thinking…" Gabbi trailed off.

Troy smiled as she started to continue. "…..that we can finally go on the shopping trip!" she exclaimed.

Troy's smile disappeared. Gabi giggled and kissed him softly. "Don't forget about our deal." She added before she walked out of Chad's house and started on her way to Taylor's.

The girls talked about what they could do that night.

"Oh, I have an idea, if it's ok with your mom…" Gabbi said.

"We could invite the girls over and have a sleepover." Gabbi suggested.

"Sounds fun!" Taylor said excitedly.

They walked into Taylor's and they walked into the dining room and sat across the table from Taylor's mom.

"Mom, can we have a few friends sleepover tonight?" Taylor asked.

"Absolutely not, it's a school ni-" she stopped remembering what happened earlier. "Yes, I suppose you can. How many?" she asked.

"Well definitely Kelsi and Sharpay.." Gabbi started.

"We could invite Becca, from the musical, and Stacey, from the decathlon." Taylor added.

"Ok. I don't see why not. Should I order pizza?" Taylor's mom asked looking through the phone book for pizza deliverers.

"Yes!" the girls yelled in unison. They giggled as they ran upstairs.

"Ok, I'll call Stacey, you call Becca." Taylor said as she whipped out her cell.

Taylor called Stacey…..

(**Stacey/**Taylor)

"**Hello, Stacey here." **

"Hey Stacey, it's Taylor, listen, me and Gabbi were planning on having a sleepover tonight at my place, can you come?"

"**Yeah! I need something to take my mind off things that happened earlier anyway. Sounds fun, what time?"**

"Well, it's 2:00 now, come at 3:00, ok?"

"**Ok, see you in a bit Tay!"**

"See ya!"

Meanwhile with Gabbi and Becca…

(**Becca/**Gabbi)

"**Hey Gabs! What's up?"**

"Me and Tay are planning a sleepover tonight at Tay's, you up for it?" 

"**I'm so there! What time?"**

"Uh, three." 

"**Ok, I'll see you then."**

"Bye!"

"Ok, I'll call Kelsi and you call Shar." Gabbi said as she began typing in Kelsi's phone number.

(**Kelsi/**Gabi)

"**Hello?"**

"Hi, is Kelsi there? It's Gabriella."

"**Oh, hey Gabs! What's up? I haven't seen you since we were on the football field."**

"Oh, I'm fine, me and Tay are planning a sleepover, so far we have Stacey and Becca coming, you in?" 

"**Duh!"**

"Ok, come at three, ok?"

"**Ok, see you in an hour Gabs!"**

"Bye!"

Meanwhile with Taylor…

(**Sharpay/**Taylor)

"**Hey Tay!"**

"Hi Sharpay, I'm having a sleepover, wanna come? So far we have Stacey and Becca…" she was interrupted by Gabbi in the backround…

"AND KELSI TOO!"

All three girls giggled.

"You wanna come? You can be the movie lady again!" Sharpay always brought the best movies.

"**I'm so there!"**

"Ok, Come at three, ok?"

"**Ok, see you later!"**

"Ok, everyone's coming. Let's go get the basement ready." Taylor suggested.

"Ok." Gabbi said. They made their way to the basement and started cleaning it up as they waited for their friends to come.


	12. Wake Up Call

Taylor and Gabbi finished cleaning up the basement. Taylor's mom brought down the pizza. Minus a slice or two for herself. We heard a doorbell.

"Oh, it's time!" Gabbi said as she and Taylor ran up the stairs. They opened the door to reveal Stacey and Sharpay.

"Hey guys! You're the first ones here. We're going to be downstairs. Come on." Gabbi said as she took two of Sharpay's bags. We walked downstairs and set the things down.

"So, what do you want to do while we wait?" Gabbi asked them.

"Eat!" Stacey said. She must've seen the pizza boxes. We each took a slice on a paper plate and sat on a couch. The doorbell rang, but Mrs. McKessie got it.

"Girls, Kelsi and Becca are here!" her mom called down. We saw Kelsi and Becca walk down the stairs.

"Hey guys! Pizza's over there!" Gabbi said with a mouthful of pizza. They both laughed and got a slice. About an hour later they were all deep into Dance Dance Revolution. **(A/N: From now on, if I ever use that in the story, I'm saying DDR.)** Taylor got it last year for Christmas.

It was Gabbi against Sharpay. Gabbi won. Then it was Gabbi against Kelsi. Kelsi won. Then it was Kelsi against Stacey. Kelsi won again. Then it was Kelsi against Becca. Kelsi won again. Then it was Kelsi against Taylor. Kelsi won again.

Kelsi started doing a victory dance.

"Someone had too much sugar tonight." Sharpay said as the girls plopped down on the couch.

"So Sharpay, what movies did you bring?" Taylor asked.

"Well, my dad is friends with the director of 'Hairspray', so he already got a copy of the DVD!" Sharpay said as she pulled it out.

"NO WAY!" Gabbi yelled.

"I'm in love with Zac Efron!" she added with much excitement. **(A/N: Tee Hee.)**

"Hurry up and put it in! I want to see it!" Becca called. Stacey grabbed the DVD and popped it in.

"Honestly, I don't see what you see in Zac Efron Gabbi." Sharpay said.

"I agree." Taylor piped up.

"I second that." Becca said.

"I third that!" Stacey said.

"Well than, he's all mine! MWAHAHAHAHAA!" she said. She was definitely really hyper.

"But I do think he kinda looks like Troy." Stacey said looking at him on the screen.

"Nah, not really, Zac's hotter." Gabbi said joking around. "JUST KIDDING! Troy's way cuter." She added.

"The only thing I think they look similar, is they're blue eyes. That's it." Gabbi said.

The girls laughed hard at a funny part that came up moments later. Gabbi looked around at her friends. Those were four of her closest friends. She loved it when they did things like this. The movie ended and they took the DVD out.

"What now?" Becca asked.

"Let's play….hmmmm…Truth or Dare?" Gabbi suggested. The girls nodded.

"Who wants to go first?" Stacey asked.

"I will!" Becca said.

"Ok, Sharpay, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth." She said.

"Have you ever gone skinny dipping?" she asked. All the girls turned to Sharpay.

"Um, yes." She said quietly. "But I got a little drunk at a party!" she exclaimed.

"Uhuh, sure, your turn." Kelsi said.

"Fine, Kelsi, truth or dare?" Sharpay asked.

"Dare!" she said.

"I dare you to……call a random number and give them a speech on safe sex." She said.

All the girls started laughing uncontrollably.

"But using your cell phone! My mom will kill me if the people call back!" Gabbi said. Kelsi took out her cell phone, slowly. She sighed before she punched in a random number.

"YES!" she yelled after she hung up.

"What?!" Sharpay asked.

"The number doesn't exist! I don't have to make a speech!" Kelsi exclaimed happily.

"Lucky." Gabbi mumbled.

"Ok…ummm…Gabbi, truth or dare?" Kelsi asked.

"Truth." She said.

"Ok, have you ever done 'it' with someone?" she asked.

"No." Gabbi said confidently.

"My turn! Who shall be my victim?" she asked she looked around.

"Stacey!" the girls went around and around daring or telling the truth for a while.

"I'm tired." Gabi said. She looked at the clock. 3AM.

"I'm not! I'm not tired. Anyone want to watch another movie? Do makeovers, draw? Play games? Watch some TV? Huh, Huh, Huh?" Sharpay said. She was bouncing off the walls.

"Let's play sleep!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I'm out for the night." She added.

"Me too." Gabbi said.

"Me three." Stacey said.

"Me four!" exclaimed Becca who flopped onto her pillow.

"Hmph! Fine!" Sharpay called out to three sleeping girls. She crawled into her sleeping bag next to Gabbi and closed her eyes. After an hour she finally fell asleep.

"WAKE UP GIRLS! YOU HAVE SOME PEOPLE HERE TO SEE YOU!" Taylor's mom called down. It was noon. They got a good nights rest and woke up to find the guys walking down the stairs.

Gabbi was the first to open her eyes.

"Hey." Troy said sitting down in front of her.

"Hey." She said she gave him a tired smile and heard the rest of the girls wake up.

"Tay's mom said that she couldn't get you guys up, so we came over and figured we should give you a wake up call." Zeke said as he took his place next to Sharpay.

"Hurry up. We're taking you guys out." Chad said.

"Oh and Becca, Stacey, Tom and Frank will be meeting us at the place we are taking you guys." Jason said.

The guys walked back up the stairs as the girls got ready.

"I'm ready and am going up for breakfast." Gabbi said as she walked up the stairs.

"Me too!" Becca called.

Eventually all the girls got up to eat breakfast. The guys had eaten before they got there so they were outside waiting for the girls.

"Thanks for the yummy breakfast Mrs. McKessie!" Sharpay said as she finished her waffle.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Taylor's mom replied.

"Well, I think we're all finished. Let's go meet the guys out front." Taylor said. The girls offered to do the dishes, but Taylor's mom said that she would do them.

"Hey!" Gabbi said as she sat down on Troy's lap. "So, where're we going?" she asked him.

"It's a surprise." He said. "Come on." He said as they started walking to some place. They don't quite know how, but they were talking about weird dreams they have had.

"Oh! I remember this one dream. I was woken up by a tapping at my window, and I walked over to my window. And flying toothbrushes were running into it." Chad said. Everyone just stared at him.

"I had a dream that I was Zac Efron's boyfriend." Gabbi said.

"Um hello?! Existing boyfriend here!" Troy said.

"Your point is?" she asked him.

"Ha, ha! Funny Montez!" he said.

They continued to walk to the 'surprise place' when they heard someone calling them.

"Guys! Guys!" the guy called. They turned around and smiles played across their faces.


	13. The Last Chapter

Chapter 13- The Final Chapter

The gang turned around to find Stacey trying to catch up. The laughed as she fought for breath when she caught up.

"Where were you?" Gabbi asked.

"Stuck helping an old lady get her cat down from a tree." She answered. We all laughed.

"Awwww! Stacey's a hero!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"This calls for ice cream!" Gabbi called. They ran to the ice cream cart and got what they wanted. They sat down in the field and talked for a very long time.

_End Flashback _**(A/N: If you look at the beginning, it says flashback….she was thinking of these moments the whole time. She was remembering.)**

Gabbi continued to look out the car window. She occasionally glanced down at her wedding ring. It got more and more beautiful every time she looked at it.

"Gabs, we're at the house." Troy said. Troy and Gabbi had gotten married a few moths ago and were finally looking for a house to start a family. Troy helped his wife out o the car and they walked through the front door.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bolton…." The realtor started. "…my name is Debbie and I will be helping you find your perfect house." She said as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Debbi, and call me Gabbi." Gabbi said.

"Ok Gabbi." She said. "Now Troy, you said that you wanted a large house, but one not too big, am I correct?" she asked Troy.

"Yes. This size seems perfect." He said as he watched his wife wander around looking at it.

"They began the tour and Gabbi was jumping up and down at the end.

"Troy! I love it!" she said.

"I like it too." He said. The decision was made and Gabbi and Troy received the keys to their new house. They said good bye to Debbi and Gabbi sat down in the middle of their soon to be kitchen.

"So, when should we start moving things in?" she asked Troy who sat next to her.

"I was thinking tomorrow. My dad and Chad said that they could help." Troy said.

"I'll be right back." She said as she walked out to the car. She opened the car door and reached into a compartment which held a picture of Troy and her at their prom. She was saving it for their house. She walked back in and hung it on the wall.

Troy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Where did that come from?" he asked.

"I've been saving it for this day." She said.

They just stood there and began to remember their prom together.

"Well, I guess we should go get the gang so they know hat we got a house." He said.

"Yes, let's go." She said. They walked out and locked the door to their new house. They got into the car and met everyone at Troy's parents' house and told them the good news.

Just when they thought that all the good news was said…

"Guys, I have more great news." Gabbi said. Everyone looked at her smiling.

"I'm pregnant." She said. Everyone was cheering and Troy picked her up and spun her around. They were finally going to start a family together.


	14. Excuses

Hi. :)  
Please take note of the beautiful, little innocent smiley. :) :) :)  
So I haven't updated in a LONG FREAKING TIME. And I'm like 99.9999999 percent sure that I've lost readers because of that. I don't blame them at all. My stories weren't that good anyways...seriously. I've ATTEMPTED to re-read them and they're...shit, to put his nicely. I _have _been actively reading a few stories though. Oh, and by the way I'm one of the original Twilight fans. ;] One of those stories being a Twilight story. I can't really read a lot of them without like...disliking them. Sorry, it's just me and I'm an honest person so get over it if I offended you, 'kay? 'Kay. :) I'm really only reading two stories. Here are the links:

Dangerous Fascination: .net/s/3677489/1/

My Beautiful Disaster: .net/s/4546697/1/My_Beautiful_Disaster

OKAY, so on to my excuses! :D

1.) I'm officially a horse owner after almost 9 years of riding.  
2.) My parents are only paying half boar for him...for those of you who know about horses...that's A LOT MORE THAN THAT to pay for. Therefore..I have a job. So yah.  
3.) I'm TRAINING my horse.  
4.) Riding, period.  
5.) I no longer go to public school...I'm am cyber schooled. PAVCS. :) It's the most coolest thing (next to buying my horse) that has happened to me. It frees up so much more time and my grades have SHOT UP. I almost failed my freshman year and now I have straight As. :)

So yes, those are my excuses. Oh, and I have a tendency to pretty much KILL all my computers. So I've gone through about 4 by now. (Thank goodness for a brother who knows how to fix it every time. :D) I haven't written anything in a good 9 months Not a single word. Oh, and I RARELY review stories. If I do...I'm in friggin' love with it. So be happy when I do. :) And I guess I'll leave you guys with 10 songs I highly recommend:

Burn- Collective Soul (Or ANYTHING by that band. Oh, and I'm not just someone who started liking them after Tremble for My Beloved was in Twilight. -rolls eyes-)  
Do It For You- Ballas Hough Band  
Surrender- Blake Lewis  
4ever- The Veronicas  
Satellite- Collective Soul (beautiful lyrics, he wrote it for his son.)  
Emergency- Paramore (There's not one song from PAramore that I DON'T like.)  
Out of the Abyss- Judgement Day (There are no vocals in this musical group. It involves a violin, cello, and drums...that's it.)  
Stone By Stone- Dredg (Going to see them live in April! Their songs require thought, by the way.)  
Hellelujah- Paramore  
Bar-Ba-Sol- David cook


End file.
